The real victim
by little-orange-book
Summary: After finding an injured man, it only seemed right to help him out. Turns out though, he wasn't the only thing that came with them …
1. Chapter 1

The real victim

Summary: After finding an injured man, it only seemed right to help him out. Turns out though, he wasn't the only thing that came with them …

Red eyes took in the sight around them, flames that was slowly turning the once beautiful little town, into nothing but rubble and ash.

Bodies lay all over the area. Some in pieces or with their stomachs ripped open, rib bones sticking out while guts and intestines lay scattered around them in a pool of blood. Screams still cling's to the air.

Overall, a good night's work.

However it seemed someone had gotten in a lucky shot at him as he noticed he was bleeding. Stupid humans, didn't they know his kind could not be killed? He would be healed soon enough.

Strong muscles flexed, before the beast took off. The only noise now was the sound of heavy paws beating against the ground. It wondered, 'where would they go now?' they had no idea where the next closest town was, or how long it would take them to find one.

Finding its self at the main road, bright lights caught its attention, realising a car was coming this way.

Well, it seems the odds are in their favour, he would have to tell the leader that he had found new play things.

A rustle of leaves near by caused the beast to retreat into a near by bush, to see what was approaching. It watched what seemed to be an injured human making its way towards the road, the car being much closer now.

Shit.

If that human survived from the now destroyed town he had just came from, he was in trouble. But as he observed the humans in front of him, he decided not to worry; he would take care of them.

All of them.

Leader will be pleased.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 1

"Hello...can you hear me?"

...?

"Are you okay?"

...?

"Hay get a nurse, he's waking up!"

It was muffled but he could hear it, a soft, gentle voice calling out to him. It wanted him to wake up, but it was hard, his eyelids felt so heavy. Eventually though they managed to flutter open, reviling a pair of impossible dark eyes, glazed over in drowsiness. Those same eyes were almost blinded by the bright lights and the white walls that seemed to trap them as they briefly scanned the room.

Taking a deep breath they were quickly assaulted by the smell of disinfectant and other medicines. Sitting up turned out to be a difficult task, as pain immediately flared up in his chest. Looking down he took in the sight of bandages that covered his upper body. The memories of how he got them flashed through his mind. He was almost certain that he would not have lived... so how...

"Hay, how you feeling?"

Facing towards the voice from before he was left breathless. Okay ...maybe he did die. It would explain the reason he was graced with the presents of this angle. Really, the boy before him was beautiful. A shock of sun spun gold hair, falling gently over a pair of the clearest sapphires to ever be seen. Soft, full looking lips and a creamy tan covered the body, with what looked like whiskers that covered the boy's cheeks. However it only seemed to add to his looks rather than take away. Yes, he had died and gone to heaven.

The angle smiled, "My names Naruto, my friend Gaara went to go get the nurse. Do you have someone we could call to come get you?"

Frowning, he felt a brief spark of anger from deep inside. 'Did this Naruto want to get rid of him already? ' "Actually...-" He was about to answer when he was cut off by the entrance of a boy with blood red hair, sea green eyes and a tattoo on his forehead. Considering that that the ones accompanying him were a nurse and a policeman he was correct to assume this was the blond's friend. Looking him over he could tell he was not going to like him.

The nurse came over to check his vital signs before adjusting the bandages. "I'm glad you woke up, you've been asleep for a while now. You lost a lot of blood, so you may feel dizzy for a few days. It seems like you had been attacked by some kind of animal, you have deep claw marks on your chest area. You also have a few burn marks along your arm though. They are only light but you should still be careful." She moved towards the cop behind her, allowing him to move forwards. The first thing he noticed was the mask covering most of the man's face. Also the gray hair that seemed to go against gravity, by the way it stood up. "This is Officer Kakashi Hatake; he has some questions for you. If you would like, I can remove these two boys while you talk?"

"No" Was the immediate answer. He couldn't risk the angel leaving for good.

Officer Hatake moved to the side of the patient's bed, "Actually I might have to speak to them as well." He nodded towards the chairs on the other side of the bed, gesturing them to take a seat.

The nurse smiled before nodding and left, leaving the four alone.

"How long will this take?" Gaara asked, impatient to leave. It wasn't that he didn't care for other people's well being, he being here was proof enough, but he had a bad feeling about this guy. He was normally right about these things.

Kakashi smiled, well he might have done, but it was hard to tell with the mask. "Depending on the answers I get you may be able to leave most likely in a few minutes." He turned to the man on the bed, examining the pale face, black hair that had a blue-ish tinge under the lights, styled in bangs at the front and spiked at the back. He had dark, smoky eyes and a strong facial structure. "First can you please state your name" Locking his eyes onto the blond's face he smirked before answering "Sasuke, Sasuke Uchiha"

"Well then Sasuke, before we continue I need to know where you came from. You are not from this area, so where do you live?" Sasuke glanced down at his hands that were resting in his lap, his eyes held sorrow and regret. Naruto saw that this was hurting him, so he carefully moved closer to him to place a hand on his shoulder for comfort. Taking hold of the hand, Sasuke gave a small grateful smile to his angle, mentally taking in how soft the hand was before once aging facing Kakashi.

"I live in the sound village, or well, I did..." Kakashi nodded, just as he thought. "Now, I know it may be hard, but I need you to tell me what happed there?" "Okay, but first I need to know, did anyone else...make it out?" "I'm sorry, you're the only one left."

A single tear managed to escape the dark eyes, before they closed, going back to the incident.

"I don't know how it started; I had left the village a few hours before. When I returned, I could hear screaming for help. So I ran to see what was wrong. When I got there, peoples bodies were already on the ground, blood everywhere. It was horrible; someone suddenly was running towards me, screaming to go while I still could. Then, almost out of nowhere this...this...beast jumped them, biting them, trying to tearing them apart. I thought it was a bear but it was smaller and faster than that. It was like a huge wolf or something. I ran to try and help but..." Sasuke looked at each of them, hoping they would understand, he wanted to help, but it was too late. "I tried to get the thing off of them, but when I got close it took a swipe at me. I got up, and ran to my house to find my family, but I couldn't reach them. Someone must have had a lamp or something and when they were attacked, dropped it, causing a fire. Smoke filled the air, I couldn't breathe, and the flames had spread around where I was trying to go." Bringing his free hand up, he rubbed his aching head. "I knew there was nothing I could do, so I fled. I had just managed to reach a road when I blacked out."

Kakashi looked at the other two boys, seeing the shock and sadness on their faces, one more so than the other. "I guess then it was you two who found him and brought him here"

"Yes. We were driving back from a trip out to visit family, when this guy stepped out onto the road out of nowhere. We got out seeing if he was okay, when we saw he was bleeding, but he fainted. So we brought him here." Gaara explained while Naruto nodded along.

"Okay thank you. You are free to leave" Kakashi looked at his watch before turning to Sasuke once again. "Is there anyone you can stay with, family, friends from another town?"

"No sir. I'm all alone now"

Naruto who had been about to leave had overheard that. He felt incredibly sorry for the poor guy. Maybe he could...after all it wasn't like it would be a problem... He turned to go back into the room when he felt someone grab him. Gaara held onto his friend, shaking his head. He knew what he was thinking, and once again he felt as if it would lead to something bad. Naruto pulled his arm free, ignoring the red head, walking back towards Sasuke.

"I have room" He said, capturing the attention of the other two. "Excuse me?" Kakashi asked. Naruto smiled. "I have a spare room at my apartment. If Sasuke has nowhere to go, he could stay with me. If you would like to?" He asked as he looked at Sasuke. "Thank you, I would like"

"Well then" Kakashi got up making his way to the door. "I'm glad that is sorted. I hope you will be okay. If you ever need to talk, I can give you my number." He left the room leaving just Sasuke and Naruto alone.

Sasuke smiled at his angle, which had now saved him twice. "Again, thank you for taking me in. I will pay you back somehow." Naruto laughed "Don't worry about it, honestly. Now you need to rest. I will pick you up tomorrow, okay." He walked to the door, a quick shout of"Bye Sasuke" and he was gone.

Sasuke continued to stare at the door, a dark grin spread across his face. A strange speck of red shined in his eyes. "Don't worry angle. If things go well, you will end up with something...one way or another"


End file.
